


Sweet Trouble

by lovepantheon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepantheon/pseuds/lovepantheon
Summary: 万国的王现在正处于情况有点复杂的特殊时期。
Relationships: You/Katakuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Trouble

你出海执行公务一周后终于回到了蛋糕岛。推开寝殿门的时候简直急躁得像个十七八岁的毛头小子。原本预期只有三天的行程生生被坏天气拖长了一倍不止，导致你已经七天没有见到孕中的爱侣了。好吧，虽然本来把这鬼任务派给你的也是他。  
王国的最高统治者，你的合法伴侣卡塔库栗•夏洛特正披着件纯黑色的袍子躺在大床上，看报纸。  
你手放上门把的时候他就知道你来了。不，以卡塔库栗的见闻色大概更早。你走到床边，盯着那颗还带着湿气的绛红色脑袋，直到他自己受不了把报纸扔到一边。  
“你看那么认真，刚才那一整版的新闻都说了什么？”  
他懒得和你废话，直接抓着衣服把你拽过去接吻。手上的动作虽急，吻得却很小心。相处日久，他好像依然担心自己的尖牙利齿会咬你一嘴血。虽然那种事情从开始到现在一次都没有发生过。  
一吻结束，你扶着他的后颈亲昵地碰了碰额头。从呼吸节奏你就能判断出卡塔库栗已经情动。他看着你的眼神闪闪发亮，一手无意识地搭在自己腹部，整个人散发着愉悦而放松的气息，带着若有若无的甜。  
你的伴侣是个beta，外交内政打架什么都会就是不擅长怀孕。再加上连年征战造成的满身旧伤（和非常不健康的饮食习惯），御医都说他能怀孕简直不可思议。  
其实在发现初期你高兴之余还有点担心他的身体能不能负担。卡塔库栗倒是没有任何犹豫。岂止，他当时乐的都快爆霸王色把房顶掀了。  
讲到这个，你觉得有必要和他好好说道说道。  
“对了，我回来路上顺便叫人把你弟弟妹妹送的甜食都退回去了。”  
三根青筋。  
你觉得自己真是破坏气氛的一把好手。如果说进门的时候卡塔库栗的心情能打九十分，现在怕是在及格线摇摇欲坠了。  
“医生说你现在维持不了之前那么大的运动量，不能再摄入那么多糖分。”  
“然而你，都，退回去了。是想让我低血糖吗？！”卡塔库栗简直是在咬牙切齿了。  
是的，一个甜甜圈也没留，而且就算不吃甜甜圈也不会低血糖。虽说你百分百占理（应该？）但也不打算把夜晚的好时光浪费在辩论医学话题上。你最后舔了一下卡塔库栗的小尖牙，拉开了他腰间的睡袍系带。  
你瞥了一眼他的下身，果然浴袍里面什么都没穿。紫红色的阴茎微微翘起，看来刚才的坏消息没完全打消他的性欲。但你现在还不打算碰他下面，今晚有的是时间让他舒服。  
你一边吻他的喉结一边放肆地揉弄胸部。不知道卡塔库栗自己有没有发现，他原本坚硬的胸肌轮廓已经开始显得柔和。再过不久那里就会变得更加绵软，乳晕胀大而乳头挺立。你含住了他的左乳轻轻吮吸，逼出卡塔库栗低而急的喘息。那里不同于另外一边自然的浅褐色，因为被纹身的条纹穿过而染上了鲜艳的玫红。你半带狭促地想他当年搞这幅占了半边身体的纹身时有没有想过现在。你更想逗他了。  
“这样就受不住，小孩子吃奶的力道可比这大多了。”  
他环着你肩膀的手握成拳在你背上轻捶了一下。  
你意犹未尽地捏了捏他的右乳再在这一边用舌尖绕着中间比之前大了些的凸起描了个圈，然后顺着胸骨一点一点往下亲吻。  
卡塔库栗的腹肌已经不太明显，那里现在附上了一层薄薄的脂肪以保护腹腔并储存能量。果然再强悍的战士也不能和万年进化而来的生物本能较劲。腰腹已经显出了弧度。最近两周就算是卡塔库栗也不好意思穿着他那件啥也遮不住的朋克马甲到处晃了。  
你摸了摸他的肚子，很满意那暖乎乎的触感。看着硬，抱着软，便是万国之王本王了。  
再往下可就到了不太妙（或者相反？）的部位了。  
敏感的胸部被反复玩弄，卡塔库栗的下身又更精神了些。不过自从怀孕他就没有办法完全勃起，还得你小心伺候才能出精。卡塔库栗一开始有点被这情况吓到了。结果一通检查之后医生说他作为一个奇迹般怀孕的中年beta体内激素水平有点不稳也算正常，多半孩子出生后就会好。你短暂回忆了一下当时卡塔库栗听医生说话时略带扭曲的表情不由感慨卡塔库栗•夏洛特真是个仁慈的君主，以至于御医都敢当面叫他“奇迹般怀孕的中年beta”了。  
就算卡塔库栗多少还有点纠结这暂时性的“雄风不振”，你倒是无所谓。就算现在还不宜插入式性爱，你哪次不是把怀孕的爱侣弄得舒爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
你一手不轻不重地套弄着阴茎根部一手把玩底下柔软饱满的囊袋，又来回舔弄头部细巧的裂缝和下方的一圈小沟。  
“嗯，哈啊……”卡塔库栗喘得比刚才被你吸乳头的时候更厉害了。  
其实你一直没告诉卡塔库栗，含着他半硬的性器时你会感到一种微妙的满足。这个骁勇无比仿佛天塌了都能抗住的男人因为你经历着人生最特殊的时期，承受着生理上的种种不便。现在该你照顾他，让他感到幸福而安全。  
预感到身下的爱侣即将高潮，你拉过他的右手十指紧扣，加快套弄的速度又重重地舔过龟头下方。在温热的精液一股股淌进嘴里的时候你还有闲心去拨弄疲累的尿道口同时轻柔地按摩会阴来帮他延长快感。  
你退了出去，最后在茎头上嘬了一口换来正处于敏感的不能碰的不应期的卡塔库栗一个毫无威慑力的瞪视。  
“很酸……”  
他被你弄得整个身子都软了，从脖颈到胸口都泛着薄红。  
你把他一双长腿分的更开，正想顺着会阴往下舔吻到更深的地方却被轻轻揪了一下头发。你抬头看他。大概是刚才舒服紧了，睫毛都带上了水汽，更可爱的是现在不只是脖子和胸连两侧颧骨都飞红一片。  
你突然反应过来，他该不会是在害羞？！  
“别，别碰那里。”  
你还是有些不解，怀孕之前你又不是没用舌头弄过他后面，而且每次反应都好的不得了，原本低沉的呻吟都带上了娇。怎么突然别扭起来？  
“怕会有影响，没有洗里面……”  
你可没想到会是因为这个。现在的卡塔库栗除了大大减少了战斗的频率，每天处理万国的各种事务和之前几乎没有区别。然而从这种偶尔自然流露的生活细节中你就能感受到他有多在意这个孩子。  
虽然你完全不介意但也不想冒把卡塔库栗搞到心态爆炸的风险。你直起身拥着他接吻。他依然小心翼翼怕磕着你，强健的双臂伸到你背后抱住了你的腰。  
“你肚子里的可是王国的继承人，肯定是个和你一样倔的小男孩或小女孩。别担心。”  
然而其实你也知道，卡塔库栗之所以会在意不只因为这孩子将来会继承王座更因为那是他和你的孩子。  
“这两天腿还疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
“帮你揉一揉？”  
“刚说的是‘没事不疼’啊。”  
“好吧，其实只是想摸摸而已。”  
你实在非常想念卡塔库栗漂亮的跟腱弧度。  
“随你！”  
“还有，明天问问医生然后我帮你吧。”  
“啊？什……”  
可能是你的错觉，刚刚喘匀气的卡塔库栗脸好像更红了。


End file.
